Dark Soul
by HYPEREVILME
Summary: Vincent tells the story of his life. Chapters will range in rating from PG to R. plz r/r
1. Prolouge

Dark Soul Prologue  
The Curse of the Immortal  
By The Keeper of the Maelstrom  
a.k.a. CtWest86  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FF7 FANFIC CHRONICLING VINCENT VALENTINE'S PAST, DO NOT   
READ IF DEATH AND OR VIOLENCE DISMAYS YOU. (actually, please read anyway, jus so you can   
comment on my writing, pleeeessseeeee.)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VINCENT VALENTINE, MIDGAR, HOJO, OR ANYTHING ELSE   
THAT APPEARS IN THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES, (though I wish I did.) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME,   
CUZ I DON GOT NO MONEY.  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rose high over the city of Midgar. Only 2 years had passed since the   
Meteor incident. Only 1 year since Cloud and Tifa got married. And only 29 years since   
Vincent Valentine had had his run in with Hojo.   
Vincent stood outside Tifa's new bar in Kalm. He had never noticed the name,   
and wouldn't spend the time now to check it. He would always call it 'the bar' if he ever   
needed to talk about it. He was stressed, because even now, 2 years after his revenge on   
Hojo, he still felt the sadness of the loss of his dear Lucriea. To make matters worse, in   
the final hours before Meteor's destruction, Shin-Ra Mansion had been burned to the   
ground, so that he had been unable to return to his coffin, the closest thing he would ever   
get to a peaceful rest in death.   
He knew this for a fact, for three days ago, he had attempted to end his life. He   
felt frustration as he loaded Death Penalty, put the barrel deep into his mouth, and pulled   
the trigger, only to feel the pain, and then see the curse act, healing his wound in a   
matter of minutes. It was then he knew that he would never see Lucriea, his Mother, or any   
of the others he held close to him ever again. He would feel pain, as he saw the new friends he   
had found in AVALANCHE die, one by one of old age. Then he would live onward, for   
the rest of eternity, never to see them again, even in the afterlife.  
Tifa's calls pierced his brooding. She had grown older by two years, meaning two   
fewer years that he could spend with her, before they were separated by eternity.   
Vincent, entered the Bar, to see the entire group of AVALANCHE there. Cloud was in   
the back, helping Tifa clean the glasses. Barret and Cid were near a window, arguing   
about something unimportant. Yuffie was with Cait, most likely annoying the robotic cat   
to no ends. Nanaki was there as well, curled up against a wall, thinking. Nanaki was the   
only one whom Vincent could relate to. It often confused him, why they insisted on   
calling Nanaki 'Red', but it was no worry to him, or to Nanaki. Vincent went over, and   
sat down at the table closest to Nanaki.  
"Vincent, you look down." Nanaki said, seriousness in his voice. Nanaki was the   
one Vincent would miss the most, and the last he would lose. But, like everything else,   
eventually Nanaki would vanish too, leaving him alone for all time.  
"Vincent, would you mind telling me what's wrong." Nanaki asked again looking   
up to Vincent's eyes.  
"Not now Nanaki, one of the others might overhear, and you're the only one   
who'd understand." Vincent replied, the sadness apparent, as always, in his blood-red   
eyes.  
"I understand, I shall talk to you after the reunion." Nanaki stood up, and the   
intelligent lion walked onward, looking to share a conversation with one of the others.  
The AVALANCHE Reunion was set on the anniversary of Aries's death, with the   
believing that that would allow her to participate in the reunion, at least in spirit. Yuffie   
walked over, and sat down across from Vincent a smirk on her face.  
"Whassup Vinnie?" Yuffie asked, her annoying nature shining though. Vincent   
didn't mind her as much as the others did, but her carefree attitude did tend to get on his   
nerves.   
"Nothing for you to worry about," Vincent said. The main problem he had around   
Yuffie was that she reminded him too much of Lucriea, and it caused him pain to here her   
carefree manner of talking. Brought up to many painful memory's.  
"Well Gawd, you don't hafta be so anti-social. Get up, have some fun."  
  
"You don't understand Yuffie, no one could possibly understand what I' worrying   
about."  
  
"Try me, kay Vinnie?" Yuffie challenged, her tone becoming mischievous. She   
had always wondered what made Vincent tick, and she thought that she might be on her   
way to an answer.  
  
"I'm planning on telling Red after the Reunion, if you can wait until then, I might   
tell you as well. Key word being might."  
  
"Gawd, you're jus too damn private. Well, I'm gonna go have some fun." Yuffie   
walked off, and joined the others.   
He wasn't planning on telling her, because she would need the entire story to   
possibly begin to understand, and the entire story would take weeks to tell. Suddenly the   
idea hit him, that he could spend the time, and tell the entire story, then, just maybe, they   
could find the solution to his curse, to the curse of immortality. He than hurried off to   
find Nanaki, and tell him his idea.  
  
  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? Well, how did you like it? This was my first ever attempt at   
writing a fanfic, and I think it turned out well. Remember, this is jus da prologue, the real   
story don start till da 1st chapter. In the main story the chapters will be longer, more   
complicated, and will get darker and darker as the story progresses.  
  
Questions, Comments, Flames (please god, let me be from the last one until is   
start making Vincent's life miserable) e-mail me at slent@ignmail.com  
  
For later chapters, and more stories of my creation, and others, please visit my   
website at www.geocities.com/maelstromkeeper/.  
Remember, insanity is a good thing. ? ? ? ? ? ? 


	2. Forgotten Promises

Dark Soul Part One  
Forgotten Promises  
By The Keeper of the Maelstrom  
a.k.a. CtWest86  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FF7 FANFIC CHRONICLING VINCENT VALENTINE'S PAST, DO NOT   
READ IF DEATH AND OR VIOLENCE DISMAYS YOU. (actually, please read anyway, jus so you can   
comment on my writing, pleeeessseeeee.)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VINCENT VALENTINE, MIDGAR, HOJO, OR ANYTHING ELSE   
THAT APPEARS IN THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES, (though I wish I did.) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME,   
CUZ I DON GOT NO MONEY.  
Note: Words in () are Vincents actual word for word thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Vincent sat in the small room, the few people who had wished to hear his tale   
gathered round. To tell the truth he saw only three, Yuffie (oh, she actually is interested),   
Cait (At least Reeve will have a direct connection to my situation), and of course, Nanaki.  
Vincent looked around at the three around him, and became very nervous. What   
he was about to tell them would shake their opinions of him, unbelievably. His story   
might very well think of him as insane, or it might cause undue pity. Yeah right, as if he   
could expect pity from Yuffie or Cait.   
"Hey, Vampire, just start your story already!" Vincent was jarred from his thought   
by Cait's robotic voice, "Not that I want to be here, but Reeve's interested, he has a   
company to run, and I just happen to be in the area already. Just hurry up and start it so it   
can be over."  
"You will most likely be here for many more sessions, and you, all of you, know   
very well that my wishing to converse is a very rare occasion, and insults might just make   
it less likely to occur again." Vincent responded, anger very visible in his cold, feathery   
voice, and his steely, red eyes. A sudden gust of wind enhanced the moment, by sending   
his long, pitch-black hair waving around his face. At this moment he very much looked   
like the human incarnation of his transformation Chaos. This might have been influenced   
by the fact that, in his anger, he had already begun the transformation, catching is control   
just before he lost control of his temper, which would have probably resulted in Cait   
being nailed with Satan Slam.  
"I am willing to begin," he continued, as his control increased, "If one of you   
would be so kind as to suggest to me where is should begin."  
"Try starting at the beginning, working though the middle, and finishing up at the   
end. Gawd, I wouldn't think it would be that hard to figure out." Yuffie, who had a   
tendency to become impatient when sitting, said. One would think that she would have   
figured out not to open her big mouth in Vincent's direction when he was pissed.   
"The beginning would probably be the first event which would lead to the   
understanding of the story." Nanaki said, obviously with much more intellect that a   
billion Yuffies combined.  
"Very well, the beginning would probably be the beginnings of my father's   
business deal, the last deal he would ever make…"  
  
  
* * *  
  
Darin Valentine rushed into his household, cursing heavily. He had forgotten my   
only child's birthday, again. A new corporation had been rising steadily in the scientific   
market, and he had been chosen to represent them on the business field. The excitement   
over signing his contract with Shinra had driven all other thoughts out of his head. His   
son would be pissed, though, because he had missed his son's last 5 birthdays.  
Darin stopped inside the door, to find the entire household empty. The lights were   
off in his family's penthouse apartment. He walked slowly though the entryway, looking   
carefully for any sign of a break in. When he reached the living room, he saw his son, me,   
lying on my side on the couch.   
I lay, staring intently at the wall in front of me. The windows were open, and the   
wind was blowing gently though my hair. Darin sat down in front of me and I turned   
away. Darin sighed, and pulled a package out of his pocket. The business representative   
from Shinra had given it to him earlier this evening, when he had tried hurriedly to get   
home in time for my birthday.   
Darin tapped me on the shoulder and said, " Here, this was why I was late, I   
wanted you birthday present to be the best one yet, and anyway, I hope you like it." I sat   
up, and took the package from my father. I unwrapped it, and inside was a BB gun. I was   
confused, after all, guns were never allowed in the house by my father. I shrugged, looked   
to his father, thanked him, then walked over to my room and went to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"My father had forgotten completely about me, again. The gun was obviously an   
exception to his rule, so that I would feel better. Later on in my life, that gun was   
converted to a real one, and stayed by my side until Hojo did this to me. However,   
Lucriea returned it to me in her cave. My eighth birthday present was great, it was Death   
Penalty, and I have used it since that day. Both as a toy, and later on as a weapon."  
  
* * *  
I woke early the next morning to prepare for school; my emotions were a mix of   
anger and gratitude. Anger because of my father's idiocy, and gratitude because of the   
gun. As I walked down the stairs to leave, my father stopped me.  
"Son," Darin said, grabbing onto my shoulder to keep me from leaving, "I would   
like to make my being gone yesterday up to you. I have a big business meeting in   
northern Midgar today, and I was wondering if you would like to come."  
I couldn't believe my ears, Northern Midgar, that was over an hour away. I would   
miss the entire school day. My mind ticked, no school today would mean not having to   
stand the other rich snobs, who constantly annoyed me with talks of money. None of   
them had a life. If I went with dad, I would probably get bonus credit in my classes,   
which I needed dearly. I smiled, and agreed.  
"Than let's go son, I've got to be there in 2 hours." Darin lead me out of the house   
and into the car. He fumbled with the keys and opened the door, allowing me to get in.   
Darin followed, and started the car, heading down the road towards Northern Midgar.  
  
* * *  
  
"The ride was uninteresting, but what I found when I arrived was. I thought fairly   
poorly of my father during his last weeks, but that can be expected of a son whose father   
had ignored him and was trying to make you forget."  
  
* * *  
  
  
My father and I go out of the car, and began heading towards a shorter building. It   
was the Shinra tower, then only 3 stories tall. Off in the corner of the parking lot, a group   
of kids ranging from eight to fourteen were playing some sort of game. It involved   
kicking a soccer ball, and trying to get it into makeshift basketball hoops without   
touching it with their hands. Off to the side, watching the game, was a fifteen-year old   
boy with spiked white hair, and a red dragon tattooed on his back. When Darin and I   
reached the building, Darin bent over to me.  
  
"I'm going to be hard pressed with this deal, so why don't you hand around in the   
lobby for awhile, or go talk to those kids over there," Darin pointed over towards the   
game in the parking lot, "they seem to be having a good time, but please try not to call me   
unless it's an emergency, and don't take off your jacket for anything."  
  
I nodded, and started to wander over towards the game. I stopped and sat down   
on a bench, and watched in amazement as the older kids taught the younger ones how to   
flick the ball into the air with their feet and but it into the basket with their head. I was   
dumbfounded by the ease that some of the kids, no more than nine, managed to gain   
points against the older boys, as if they had been playing their entire lives. As I watched, I   
saw the boy who was watching stand up and head over towards me.   
  
When the older boy got to him, I froze, fearing stories I had been told by my   
mother of gangs and how they murdered rich people for their money. The boy stopped,   
and sat down next to me.   
  
"Hey, ya know howta play Jara-bak? The Eagles are short a player, and everyone   
insists that I stay out to keep the teams fair." He said a big grin on his face. I slowly   
shook his head no.  
  
"Damn, then ya've lead da shelterd life of a rich 'un. Wait, ya are a rich 'un rn't   
ya?" He said, the grin still on his face, like notin mattered in life but havin fun. I was slow   
in figuring out what the boy was saying, since almost every word he said was shortened. I   
finally nodded yes.  
  
"'Kay, one laz question, and I'll start telling ya bout meself. Ya can tulk can't   
ya?" His grin widened as he registered his own humor. The joy seemed to radiate from   
him like heat from the sun.   
  
"Yes, I can, my name's Vincent." I said, beginning to smile along with the older   
boy.  
  
"'Kay kewl, I'm Red-Bane, dese here are me charges. Mostuv dem are kidz whose   
parents ave died, and others are runaways I found dem at da homeless house, and I'm   
kinda runnin em round for da day. Les see, I was abandoned at birth ya see, dumped in a   
trash bin wit umbilical chord an all. Dis homeless guy found me, and started rasin me.   
When I was five he died, and I started out on me own. Ran inta bout seven others, their   
da older ones kinda couchen, ders Switchblade, he's kinda our techie," Red-Bane pointed   
towards this guy who was working with some of the kids, Switchblade had a fishbone   
earring in one ear, and had a tattoo of a silver knife on his back. "and Nutcraker, he's   
kinda da middle one," Nutcraker was shorter, and didn't have any hair, he was wearing a   
shirt, and only these white spikes could be seen sticking up from his tattoo, "finally ders   
Kat, and she ain't ere righ now. Don know where da ell she cud be." At this moment a   
blur of red and white dove at Red-bane, and took him towards the ground. It rolled to a   
stop and sat up, showing a girl with long, tangled hair, an unwashed face, and a cat-like   
gleam in her eyes. "That would be Kat." Red-Bane said, with a laugh from his position   
on the ground. Kat started prowling over towards him, purring slightly. She was wearing   
short-cut jeans, and a torn shirt which covered none of her back, which had the words   
'Don Fuck Wit Me Ya Frikin Bastardz' clawed on it.   
  
"Hey Red, Whassup?" She said, when she reached Red-Bane, who was currently   
laying incapacitated on the cement.  
  
"Nutin much Kat, dat dere es Vincent, he's a richie. I wan him ta take up da empty   
spot on Switchblade's team, ya think ya can teach him da ropes, I gotta go back and ref."  
  
"Sure, Red…" She started to prowl over towards me on all fours, giving me the   
biggest shot of cleavage I had ever seen (I was only eight after all). She sat down and   
caught a ball that was thrown at the back of her head.  
  
"'Kay, Vincent? Mind if I call ya Vinne?" She said, her eyes glowing green in the   
sunlight. Kat was probably one of the cutest girls I had ever seen.  
  
"Sure" I said, nodding my head. Kat jumped on me her eyes glinting in the light.  
  
"Always address me as Mistress, unless I tell you that you can call me Kat, otherwise,   
Mistress, 'Kay Vinnie." Her look of anger was quickly replaced with a grin. She came   
across to me as insane, but I decided it was better for my health if I played along.  
  
"Okay, um… Mistress.."  
  
"um.. Vinnie, I was jus playin, ya know. Go ahead and call me Kat."  
  
"'Kay Kat" Kat started laughing, and rolling on the floor, Her laugh reminded me   
strangely of a cats howl.  
  
"What'd I say?"  
  
"Kiddy Kat… I usually kill guys who say that."  
  
"^Gulp^"  
  
"Don worry, im gonna take care of ya. Les get started 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay"  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Kat started to teach me how to play Jara-Bak, and I was soon good enough to   
play on Switchblade's team. I quickly realized I was a natural, and so did the coaches. I   
didn't realize at the time, but when I had dropped my Jacket and put on the torn Silver   
tank top of Switchblade's team that I had just made both a great ally, and a terrible   
choice. Several times that afternoon Red-Bane, Kat, Switchblade, and Nutcraker   
gathered around and talked. I didn't learn until much later, but they had just invited me   
into their group." Vincent said, his eyes on his audience.  
  
"That explains why you always call Red by his full name." Yuffie said, shocking   
Vincent greatly. He had never thought her able to comprehend something like that so   
quickly. "You probably started callin Red-Bane Red later on, and den somthin bad   
happened, and know it brings back bad memories."  
  
"Yes, but it was more of a little betrayal, which made my life afterward much   
more difficult. But we always remained friends, through till the end. But it is getting late,   
and I think that was enough for the evening. Goodnight" With that Vincent stood up   
looking around at Yuffie, Cait, and Nanaki, then headed towards the hall. When he got   
there he saw Tifa standing in the doorway. She had apparently heard the whole thing, and   
would tell Cloud and the others. Vincent frowned inwardly, for it seemed his story would   
soon encompass the entire group…  
  
* * *  
Thas all folks, I Hope ya liked dis installment in da Dark Soul Saga. Dis one wasn't dat   
dark, but it'll get much, much worse (Bwahahahaha) anywho, email me and tell me what   
you think at slent@ignmail.com  
Shout-outs ta Tom, and Kara-Sha. Without them I woulda jus hit a brick wall, but their   
sense of humor came though in the forms of Nutcraker and Kat. Nutcraker will be Tom,   
with a bit of Kara-Sha's Control, and Kat is loosly based on what I know of Kara-Sha,   
and filled in with stuph from tom. Friends make great baseses for characters.  
^_^ PEACEOUT DUDES ^_^  
  
Oh and btw, GO THUNDERBIRDS!!!!   
BEAT EAST!!!!!!!  
Hee hee hee I jus hadta say dat.  
Dis fanfic is written by me, if u take it witout permission I'll hunt you down and shread u   
in a food processer. ^_^ 


	3. The Dragon, The Demon, and Kat

Dark Soul Part Two  
The Dragon, The Demon, and Kat  
By The Keeper of the Maelstrom  
A.k.a. CtWest86  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FF7 FANFIC CHRONICLING VINCENT VALENTINE'S   
PAST, DO NOT READ IF DEATH AND OR VIOLENCE DISMAYS YOU. (Actually,   
please read anyway, jus so you can comment on my writing, pleeeessseeeee.)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VINCENT VALENTINE, MIDGAR, HOJO, OR   
ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS IN THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES, (though I   
wish I did.) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME; CUZ I DON GOT NO MONEY.  
Note: Words in () are Vincent's actual word for word thoughts  
  
  
* * *  
  
As day progressed, Vincent Valentine stood overlooking the city of Kalm, the   
cool, late-afternoon breeze blowing through his hair. The others were out, doing various   
things, leaving him alone to think about how he would continue his tale. So far he had   
told little, and had just gotten to the beginning of his greatest triumph, sadness, and   
mistake. His father was about to make a mistake which would start the sad part of his   
tale, and he would make a choice which would help him survive, but set the stage for his   
current predicament. Life sucked.   
He had spent most of the day, staring over the city, envying the people below him   
for their ability to enjoy the one thing he wished, the afterlife. Many of them would think   
him lucky, however, because of his eternal life, oh, how wrong they were. If any of them   
had his curse, they would have gone insane long ago, and would slip into a mentality that   
mankind must be destroyed for it's good fortune. His thoughts were so confused, his   
sadness of his curse mingling with the joy that it may soon end.   
"Hey Vinnie," Vincent's brooding was interrupted by an all too cheerful voice,   
Yuffie.  
  
"Hello, Yuffie." Vincent replied, his normal discomfort passing through into his   
speech.  
  
"Yeah, um.. Vinnie, Reeve jus showed up, and he wants you to continue your   
story. Tifa and Cloud have heard about your story to, and they want ya to continue. So,   
um.. jus hurry up and continue your story, 'kay?" She said, talking, as usual, at the speed   
of light, a sign that she was hyper. Then again, she was always hyper, so no one knew   
what she sounded like when she was down to earth.  
  
"Yes, Yuffie, I'll hurry on down, If that many people are going to be there." With   
those words Vincent leaped off of the ledge he was on, and slowly glided down towards   
Tifa's bar. When he arrived, He saw the bar fairly full, and both Tifa and Cloud working   
hard. He headed towards a table near the back of the bar, and took up his usual spot. At   
the same table was a shorter kid, who had a strangely recognizable gleam to his eyes.   
Vincent tried for awhile, but couldn't place it.  
  
"Hey, mister, are you the vampire guy whose gonna be telling us a story?" the   
boy said, a grin on his face, the boy couldn't be more than 10, but than Vincent couldn't   
tell ages very well anymore.  
  
"Yes, I am." Vincent replied, knowing better than to try to correct a young boy.   
"My name is Vincent Valentine."  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd look scary or somtin."  
  
The boy left, and Vincent rose, ready to have a talk to with Tifa. He walked over   
and began telling her that he had been under the impression that only AVALANCHE   
members would be allowed to hear the telling. That over half the city of Kalm was   
present disturbed him, for many of the items revealed in the story were very private.   
Tifa, told him that she insisted that she could hear his tale, but she would have to listen   
while serving. Vincent loosing the argument, headed over to his table, gathering himself   
for one of the most difficult things he would ever have to do. When he sat down, a man   
of about sixty came over next to him.  
"You're Vincent Valentine, right?" The man said, a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am." Vincent replied, becoming uncomfortable that so many people were   
inquiring about him.  
"Bullshit. Vinnie would have to be at least sixty now." The man's remark caught   
Vincent off guard.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harrison Johoral, when I married my wife made me get a normal name, I   
went by Persona in my younger day's alongside Vinnie, and if you are Vincent, which   
you're not, you could tell me what was engraved on Kat's stomach, the one time her   
entire shirt came off."  
  
"Whorehouse…was on her stomach," Vincent said, looking at the man. If he was   
in fact Persona, than that means that mabye Switchblade, or Kat may still be alive, "but   
that wosn't the only time her shirt came off."  
  
"Really, when else?"  
  
"Wait, I'll tell, with the story…"  
  
Vincent walked up in front of the people, and the bar silenced. He looked around,   
and sat on the chair. Harrison and the boy were in the front row, and Vincent heard the   
boy call Harrison grandpa… but that was no matter. Vincent looked around and began to   
speak.  
  
"I have already begun my story, and I know that, you have missed the beginning,   
but to summerize what the majority of you missed, since I'm not going to repeat my   
beginning, here is what happened…  
My father had made a buissiness deal with Shin-Ra, which was then only in   
charge of Midgar, I was angry at him, and had been takin to downtown Midgar, where I   
met Red-Bane, Switchblade, Kat, and Nutcraker, and had learned to play Jara-Bak."  
  
* * *  
  
  
The air rushed around me as I ran down the lot. I had removed my expensive   
leather jacket, which Kat had carefully hung up on a light pole. A ratty old grey tunic had   
replaced it. I looked to the right, and saw the hard ball of Jara-Bak flying twords me. My   
foot snaked out, and snached it from midair. I than ran with it. Jara-Bak is a mix between   
Soccer and Basketball, no hands, and you need to get it into a basket off the ground. As I   
ran, I hooked my foot under the ball and kicked. It flew through the air, and directly into   
the basket, and as such Switchblade's team beat Nutcraker's, and I turned to see my   
father looking at me in horror.  
"VINCENT VALENTINE!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" he yelled, as soon   
as he gained his composure. I cringed in fear, but that was for naght as Red-Bane soon   
handled the situation. He walked up to my father, Kat trailing on all fours. Untill Red   
had finished talking to my father, I feared for my life, but as things were, we would   
sponser hatred for eachother untill his last day.  
"Hello sir, your son is quite a natural at this sport, and we owe our greatist   
gratitude to him. After all, he did even out the teams. So I our grattitude, here is payment   
for his help." With that, Red-Bane handed my father several gil. My father sneered at it,   
but poketed it anyway.  
"We're leaving, come Vincent." My father said. I took off the vest, and handed it   
back to switchblade. Kat handed me my jacket, ruffled my hair, and smacked me on the   
ass. I ran a little faster to avoid her hands, and soon caught up with my dad. He pushed   
me into the car, and we drove home in silence.  
  
  
As we left, the kids began dispersing and heading back to the homeless shelters.   
Red-Bane gathered the others, and they went off twoards a phone booth. Red-Bane went   
inside, and looked up my families name, took note of the address, and began heading   
twoards the rich part of town, now in the ruins of sector 6.  
  
A week or so passed, untill the next signifigant thing in my life occurred. I was   
running home from school, trying to lose the unfit Richies. They wondered why I called   
them that, but I had decided to take it up after meeting Red-Bane and his gang.   
Anyways, I was running, and ran into a man in a cloak.  
"I'm sorry sir." I apoligized. He turned to me, and I could see a gleam in his eyes.   
At that time I could tell that it wasn't a man.  
"Dat's 'kay Vinnie." She said, pulling off her hood, and sitting on all fours. I had   
seen the same man earlier, and now knew that Kat could act sane when she wanted to.  
"Kat, what are you doing here?" I asked. I never thought I would meet up with   
them again.  
"Beets meh, why don ya ask Red, ees round ere sumwherez, Vinnie."   
About that time the rich kids showed up, and saw me talking to Kat. She looked   
up, and winked at one of them, a particually chubby boy. She prowled over to him on all   
fours, purring. All of the kids scattered, except the boy. Kat stopped by him, and began   
licking his face and nibbling his ears. The kid finally paniced, and ran. With that, she   
came back over by me.  
"Wha da 'ell wuz… I mean, what the hell was that." I asked, in shock.  
"Don wurry bout usin slang round me, 'kay vinnie."  
  
"'Kay Kat, I won."  
  
"Call me Kiddy Kat again I'm gunna rip out ya layranx. 'Ey, ya want a tatoo?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Than come with me." So we went, deeper into the park, untill we met up with   
Switchblade and Red-Bane, the two were talking, and sharing a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"'Ey Vinnie, whazzup?" Red said as I came within hearing range. Kat went up to   
his ear and wispered some stuph into his ear.  
  
"Sure, Kat, Farrunner and Racecar were shot last night, we always need another."   
I was confused, and didn't understand what was going on at the time. Red turned to   
Switchblade and nodded, and Switchblade had me lay down. He lifted up my shirt and   
put a sharp, cold object against my back.  
"How about CHAOS?" He said, and I agreed. He did something, and the object   
began vibrating. He moved it around my back with an expert's ability. It took only about   
5 minutes, and than he pulled down my shirt, and I went on my way. When I got home, I   
ran up to the bathroom to take a look at it. It was a demon, crouching down and glareing.   
With that I got changed into a short-sleeved shirt, and ran downstairs.  
  
Time passed, and I met with Red-Bane's gang, though most of the time I was with   
Kat. Only a week after I got my tatoo, I broke my first law. I stole a woman's purse when   
she wasn't looking. I emptied the money and valuable from it, and tossed it down a   
gutter. I lived two lives, at school and home I was the attentive yessir, nossir Richie, and   
with Kat I was a hard-core gang kid. I loved the second more than the first. But, as time   
passed, it would come that the first would vanish forever.  
  
My father came home one day, stress showing on his face. He ran in and set up   
the house. I was going to leave, but he caught me on the way out, and made me help.   
Soon afterwards a man arrived and looked around. He walked in and sat down in the   
kitchen. A younger boy came in. The boy had glasses, and was about my age. He sat   
down, and my father hurried us to the set table. He served food, and the boy turned his   
nose up at it.  
"Now Hojo, don't turn up free food." The man said.  
"Yes, Father." The boy, who was Hojo, said. Dinner was eaten in silence, and   
then Hojo and I were rushed outside. Suddenly a blur of red and white dove down,   
landing on Hojo, pinning him to the ground.  
"Who dis, eh Vinnie?" Kat said, looking up at me from her position on Hojo.  
  
"Don kno, Kat." I said, slipping uncounshously into street thugh mode. Kat got   
off of Hojo, and he sat up, afraid.  
  
"Who ya, eh Richie?" Kat asked Hojo, who was on the ground.  
"H-H-Hojo, maam." He said, voice quivering.  
  
"Oh, stupid name, well anywaz, Vinnie, where da 'ell waz ya. Red-Bane   
wundrin." Kat said, turing to me, I just clicked my tounge and flicked my head to Hojo.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Stupid Name."  
  
"Yup." I shrugged off my shirt, showing Hojo my demon tatoo. His eyes   
widened. Suddenly, the sound of fighting came from inside my house. The words   
couldn't be understood, but the message was plain. I ran inside, Kat on my tail. As I   
entered the living room I saw my mother cowering on the ground, and my dad at the end   
of a gun, which was in Hojo's dad's hand. Hojo's dad pulled the trigger, and a loud bang   
reverberated throughout the room.   
Time seemed to slow, as I saw the bullet exit the gun, and pierce my father's   
forehead. The back of his head then exploded in a blaze of red, showering us with shards   
of his skull. With that Hojo's dad walked out, with a few simple words… "Shin-Ra owns   
the police now…" Kat ran over to the phone, and dialed a number; she waited, and   
looked excited when someone picked up.  
"Persona, get the gang and hurry on over here, now."  
I had heard of Persona, a member of the gang who I had yet to meet. She hung up   
the phone and began cleaning up my mother, picking shards of skull out of her arms and   
legs. The door burst open, and through it came Red-Bane, Switchblade, Nutcracker, and   
a new face whom I assumed was Persona. He was closer to my age, and had brown hair.   
They looked around, and like a well-oiled machine, gathered everyone up and headed   
twords the car.  
  
* * *  
"Persona is actually here right now, and I would like him to come on up here, so   
come on up Mr. Johoral." Harrison stood up in the front, and clumb up on the stage.   
Vincent made a show of hugging him.  
"I think Vinnie's had enough for tonight, let's clean up." He said. With that   
everyone cleared out, and Vincet collapsed on the stage. Persona lifted him up, and   
carried him to the room that Tifa said he occupied. And as such, left Vincent to sleep.  
* * *  
  
Thus ends part two of DARK SOUL. Es beginning ta get a lot worse, and ya can be sure   
es gunna get a lot darker along the way. Shout-Outs to Tom and Kara-Sha, for inspireing   
charecters, and to my first review reader, Travis, who has finished reading the prolouge,   
and it should be enhanced within the month.  
^_^PEACEOUT DUDES^_^  
GOOD JOB THUDERBIRDS, AND GO WEST!!!!!  
-Keeper 


	4. Interlude

Dark Soul Part 3  
Interlude  
By The Keeper of the Maelstrom  
A.k.a. CtWest86  
Warning: THIS IS A DARK FF7 FANFIC CHRONICLING VINCENT VALENTINE'S   
PAST, DO NOT READ IF DEATH AND OR VIOLENCE DISMAYS YOU. (Actually,   
please read anyway, jus so you can comment on my writing, pleeeessseeeee.)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VINCENT VALENTINE, MIDGAR, HOJO, OR   
ANYTHING ELSE THAT APPEARS IN THE FINAL FANTASY GAMES, (though I   
wish I did.) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME; CUZ I DON GOT NO MONEY.  
Note: Words in () are Vincent's actual word for word thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
It was noon the next day, when Vincent was awakened by a sharp knock on the door. He opened it to find Yuffie, a panic-stricken look upon her face.  
"Monsters are attacking!!!" She yelled, her voice panicky as well. Vincent knew that she wouldn't be this upset unless it was something extremely bad. He ran to the side table, grabbed Death Penalty, and headed out the door.  
"Which way Yuffie?" He said, his calm demeanor betraying the worry in his soul.  
"This way." She beckoned. Vincent followed her, and soon they were at the edge of town, where a large, winged monster was attacking. Monsters were becoming less and less common with Mako energy having been dropped, but the ones left were getting more and more powerful.   
Yuffie equipped Conformer, and Vincent loaded Death Penalty. They ran into the fray, where Cloud, Tifa, and Cait were all fighting. Than, out of the bar, and older man, with guns equipped, came out and started firing. It was Johoral, once known as Persona. The group fired, slashed, and punched at the monster, but it was having little effect.   
The Monster's clawed hand flew round, nailing Vincent square in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. He stood up, anger in his eyes, and transformed. The demon CHAOS stood defiantly in front of the Monster, and Charged. Chaos grabbed the monster's wing as he ran, ripping it cleanly from the monster's back. The Monster turned in extreme anger, and let loose a ball of fire at Chaos, igniting him in flames.  
Chaos staggered to his feet, and began to hover. He crossed his arms, and his eyes flashed red. Than, in a flash of darkness and a roar of thunder, the ground broke open beneath the monster, bombarding it with flaming skulls. The monster fell backwards, and was preparing to stand again when Cloud cleaved its head cleanly in two with his sword.  
Chaos reverted back to Vincent, and he collapsed on the ground. The attack had hurt him, and he was losing blood quickly. Cloud saw this, and ran to his side.  
"Tifa, Yuffie, go get help." Cloud shouted. He bent over Vincent, and scooped him up in his arms. Cloud than began to carry him to the clinic.   
On the way, Cloud could feel Vincent's body beginning to become warmer, and warmer, and warmer still. Vincent eventually became so hot that Cloud was forced to drop him. Cloud looked down at Vincent, laying there on the ground, and saw his face begin to become bright red. The red rushed out, and slowly faded into a glow which than spread, his neck, his arms, his waist, his legs, all the way around his body. The light than faded to black, and dissipated, leaving Vincent lying there, apparently unharmed. Cloud glanced around, and saw that even the trail of blood had vanished entirely.  
"What the hell?" Clouds words carried with them a sense of awe and confusion. The blond cleared his mind of the thoughts though, and reached down to pick up Vincent. Before he could make contact, however, Vincent's eyes snapped open. The man sat up, looked around settled his gaze on Cloud. He stood up and managed to take a tentative step towards Cloud before he collapsed on his hands and knees, vomiting repeatedly. Cloud bent down and put a hand on Vincent's shoulder in order to steady him, and suddenly his mind was hit by a whirlwind of emotions and memories, some his own, some Vincent's.  
  
Flash  
A room, calm and tranquil, another child in the room, one with small glasses. A gunshot, and a scream. Running quickly, a door in the way, it opens, a man walks out. A corpse on a man lying on the floor, blood seeping from the bullet wound in his head.  
  
Flash  
Holding a young woman, Aries. She's bleeding from a wound in the stomach, she's dead. Tears run down the Clouds cheek as he sets her into the water.  
  
Flash  
Lips locked with a woman. Aries? No, Lucriea. Hands move along bodies, as lovemaking begins.  
  
Flash  
Surrounded, standing above the train tracks, Backing down. Turning back to the soldiers. Jumping, landing on the moving train, looking back to see them swear in frustration.  
  
Flash  
Gunshots, surrounded by crates. A woman with blond hair and a feral face rolls forward, firing with a gun at the enemy. Raising, firing two shots square in the chest of the man across from me. A shot flies by, hitting a silver-haired man in a tunic in the head. He falls to the ground.  
  
  
Cloud fell to his knees, his head ringing. He looked at Vincent, who was lying quivering on the ground. He wondered what was happening within his friend, and what he could do about it. He picked Vincent up, and carried him back to his house, casting one last glance his way before he left.  
  
^_^^_^^_^I'm done, and I'm actually amazed about it. I actually cut off early, mainly because I need to switch parts before I end up following my sick nature and adding in some Cloud x Vincent, which I came very close to doing at the end. (Who knows, maybe I mighnt do that sometime... In a different fic of course.) Oh well, smile, and keep in mind, the next parts will start getting much much worse (Drug use, more violence, non-graphic sex, attempted suicide...)^_^_^_^ 


End file.
